The Other Potter Child
by Ucphl
Summary: I am Lily Potter, Harry's sister. This is my story of how my brother came to know I exsisted with the help of my newly found friend, Guinivenere Thomas. Join me in my quest to help Harry defeat the Dark Lord. Co-Authored with iambellatrix. Please r & r!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:  
Hello, my name is Lily Potter and my brother is the famous, Harry Potter.

You might be thinking why is it that I've never heard of her? Well the answer is long, but if you take awhile I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

I was born April 2, nine months after my brother. With the Dark Lord still at large, my parents decided against telling anyone of my birth. I guess it was for my protection, but sometimes I really wish they hadn't. Soon after the Dark Lord killed my parents and Harry was taken away by Hagrid, I was found in the wreckage of my house by none other than Lucious Malfoy.

From what I can remember (and I remember alot) it was not that pleasent. Now here is life as I knew it.

Ch. 1

Today I turned seven, no one, but Draco seemed to noticed, although he couldn't really say anything since "Master Malfoy" walked in. I think it's so stupid that I have to call him master but I would never say so for fear of punishment.

I don't think I could stand another beating or a dementor standing over my bed at night. I guess it looks like a dementor, at least that's what they say. They say if I don't obey, then the dementor will give me the kiss. It positively terrifies me. So I usually don't sleep at night, because of the nightmares it gives me.

I frowned and hoped no one noticed I haven't been doing my chores. while I was daydreaming about the perfect birthday. A huge party with all of my friends... and my parents. An ice cream cake that says"happy birthday Lily!!" and then I would get to open all of my wonderful gifts. Suddenly, there's a tap on my shoulder. A shiver runs down the length of my spine, because I'm petrified that I'm in deep trouble. Slowly I turn around, good its only Draco. I breathe a long sigh of relief. I slip into a curtsy, " Young Master," I say mockingly, " How may I serve you?" "You can quit acting that's what you can do." Draco replies.  
I smile very largely but then I realize that I have other chores, I can not do this else I'll get in a lot of trouble. It's kind of like he's taunting me, its the most awful thing in the world," I can't talk to you! I have chores to do, I can't get in trouble again!" I say almost pleadingly. He took me by the shoulders" calm down I've finally figured a way to get you out of here," I was hopeful, but still a little doubtful because the last time we tried something like this I was severely beaten and he was taken away for a long while.  
" I've got a play date," he said " in London today" "What does that have to do with anything?" I start, but he interrupts me," It's everything I've found out about this potion that makes you look like another person, Polyjuice Potion." I'm astounded by his brilliance ,as always. "I found these in Father's cupboards." He pulls two glass vials out of his pocket " ones for you, the other is for me. This is what we are going to do, I'm going to put my hair into your vial," he quickly yanks some of his hair out of his head, pulls the cork out my vial with his teeth after pulling on the cork with no success a few times and drops it into the vial. The vial which was holding a nasty brown, goopy substance flashed a violent green colour as soon as the hair made contact with the potion."Now give me one of your hairs" he commands.  
Still unsure I hesitate "Quickly!" he nearly shouts but I can see he regrets this because he looks around wildly to see if anyone heard him. I quickly pull a hair out of my head and drop it into his newly opened vial. As it fell into the vial it turned bright purple. "Now we drink it." I raised the vial to my lips, it smelled awful, like something that had been dead for weeks. "Drink it." he said again but this time a bit more forcefully. I closed my eyes and slowly tilted the vial upward. Thick and goopy, it slid down my throat, it tasted worse than it smelled.  
As I opened my eyes, I saw that Draco had dranken his as well. Ughhh, my body was feeling weird. I gazed down, all of my features were stretching and shifting. It was immensely painful. I clenched my eyes shut and wished that it would just be over and finally it did. But when I opened my eyes, I found that i couldn't see so I slipped off my glasses and found that I wasn't looking at Draco I was looking at... me. "What happened? What is this, Draco?..." my voice trails off, I don't even know what to say, my mind is racing, I had completely forgotten that this was supposed to happen. "Shh! Swap clothes with me" he demands. " But why?!" "Just do it, and don't you remember you are going to go with my mom to go on a play date in London, and while she's driving, you get out and run, run as fast as you can and get away." Freedom I think, oh sweet freedom, I quickly swap clothes with him.  
"She's about to come and get you,and remember act just as I would ,ok, you're going to do just fine! I promise!" " If you say..." I stop Mrs. Malfoy had just walked into the room," Come along Draco, I thought I told you to meet me by the front door. " To me, I mean Draco she says "Get to your chores now!" he quickly walked away. " Come on sweety." She took my hand and lead me, all the way out to the car. I was dazzled by the outside because I so rarely ever got to be out there."Draco dear get in the car" Mrs. Malfoy called. "Yes Mrs. Mal...I mean Mom" I replied quickly. I slid into the backseat of the car."So honey are you ready for your playdate with Blaise?" "Huh, oh yes ma'am." I answer distracted by the opening of the gates, longing for freedom. Although I'm still not sure of how I will get away, I am still ecstatic. As the car leaves the gates I remember poor Draco, who must be getting punished for being idle. It makes me sad, to think of him getting punished just so that I might escape, and safe. It was a long car ride,forty-five minutes full of "Remember sweet heart, always say please and thank you! And don't forget to share and a say nice things.". As I was gazing out of the window I noticed a train station, King's Cross it was called. Perfect, just perfect the car pulled to a stop a red light. I quickly unbuckled, suddenly I felt my skin tug in all direction. I had to hurry the potion was wearing off. I opened the door and ran as fast as could, I started to dodge people. In and out, I ran, never daring to look back. Suddenly, I saw a wall right before me. I tried to slow down but I didn't have enough time. I braced for impact but when it came it was straight into a girl and all of her luggage.


	2. Guinivere Thomas

Prologue: Guivenere Thomas

You know who I am, the straight O student, teacher's pet, pride of Gryfindor, and the one kid who knows where Harry Potter is. No, I cannot tell you where he is and I do not plan on it. But I can tell you about myself.

This all started 29 years ago.

I was eleven and half years old. I lived on a farm in Edinburgh, Scotland. It was a nice farm, with plenty of Highland cows and sheep, but that is not what you want to hear about.

You want to know how I came upon knowing Harry Potter, the boy who lived. It is actually quiet simple. I met his sister.


	3. chapter 3

"Ow! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to.. I was just trying to get away!" I wailed, sobbing uncontrollably.

The girl looked shocked. Then she smiled and stuttered "It's okay! Um... Yoouu donnn't have too cryyyyy." She attempted to pat my back comfortingly.

"But how am I going to get away I can't see and this thing is wearing off." I continued to hiccup out.

"Ummm... Daddy, I need help!" the girl called.

I start to think to myself "What am I am going to do? This potiony thing is starting to not work"

"What is it Bear? Are your alright?" a tall older man asked, concern evident in his voice.

The girl I had run into held out her to and smiled sweetly. I wasn't sure what to do. Was i to take it or what? I couldn't decide, so hoping I was doing the right thing I placed my small hand into hers.

"This little girl is lost and she doesn't know where to go," the girl said.

The man, obvisiously her father, frowned. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was as if he were scanning me, like a person would at the fruit market, trying to determine wether I was good or bad.

His face lightened up, then he said,"Well, it would be wrong to leave a young girl alone in such a large train station," he knelt down to my level, "What's your name dear?"

"Lily," I croaked out. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand and looked down.

"How about she comes with us!" the girl suggested.

Her father paused, " We don't if she is one of us," he said in a hushed tone. I knew what he was talking about. The Malfoy's talked about it all the time. Normal folk, or non-magical people, were muggles. The Malfoy's clearly wanted the world rid of them.

"I am a magically person," I said quietly.

The girl looked at me then looked back at her father, "See! Come on Lily, you can walk with me. By the way, my name is Guinevere," I followed Guinevere through the train station, her father (and mother later on) trailing closely behind.

"I'm going to try to get you to come back to school with me. You are obviously trying to get away from something bad. You'll be safe there, trust me," She whispered. It was as if she had known what was going on the whole time.

We soon stopped infront of platforms 9 and 10. Guinevere beamed at me, "Just stay close my parents won't even seen you get on the train with me." I grasped her hadn tighter as she soon began to pull me towards the platforms wall. Was she mad?! i closed my eyes waiting for us to hit, but the impact never came. I opened my eyes slowly and what a sight I saw.

Before me was an enormous train and crowds of people waving at children in the windows. Guinevere tugged me onward until we came to a door. She paused then ran to give her parents good byes. I noticed her mother stiffly hugged her, like it didn't mean much, I didn't dwell on the thought long because she pulled me through the door of the train and down one of it's corridors. We found an empty compartment and settled in.

"Don't you want to wave good bye?" I asked.

"No," she answered quickly.

She looked away from me and out the window as the train began to pull away.

Where I was going I didn't know, but I did know that I didn't have to see the Malfoy's for awhile.

As I looked around the compartment, I truely started to wonder did I really get myself out of trouble, or was it out of the frying pan and into the fire? As I gazed at the girl called Guinevere I decided that I was going to be just find, she seemed very sincere.

Suddenly I asked,"Guinnnnevere, where are we going," wondering if I got her name right?

" We're going to Hogwarts, silly! And you can call me Gwen ok?"


End file.
